


Dog Day Afternoon

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dogs, Future Fic, Gen, Genetic Engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit more about the dogs.  The new puppies get their names and special humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Day Afternoon

Daniel Jackson was striding purposefully down the wide hallways of Atlantis. People stepped aside and watched his progress. Not only because The long legged Archaeologist was going some where important, but because he was being followed by a small spotted dog. She was trotting very fast to keep up and occasionally she bounced a few steps. 

The two of them finally reached the main Astrophysics lab and the door automatically opened for them. Rodney McKay was leaning over a mechanism with a tiny instrument. His fellow astrophysicist, Radek Zelenka was watching from a safe distance. He was murmuring softly to the spotted pup in his lap. When he saw the two arrive he waved his free hand to stop them from startling McKay.

After a few more heartbeats, Rodney sighed and looked up at his audience. “Okay! Well, so far so good.” He noticed Daniel. “What? Did I miss a meeting?”

“Not yet, but you're about to in ten minutes.” the newcomer shook his head. “Today is the Puppies' Naming Day. Remember? We have to be in the briefing room so Ian can give them their official names.”

“So?”

“Well, you are the chosen companion of little boy.” Daniel frowned at the other man's obtuseness. “He has to be there, so you have to be there too.”

Rodney frowned. “I didn't pick him. He just showed up one day and started asking questions and never left.” The puppy looked at him and whined softly. Radek gently stroked the puppy on the head. McKay looked over at them. “I'm sorry, but I'm a cat person.”

The little boy puppy jumped off the other man's lap and came over to the man he believed was his friend.. “You liked me.”

McKay looked down in to the dark brown eyes. “Look, I'm sorry. I've never had a dog before.” He pointed at the Czech. “You like Radek. Why don't you want him to be your friend?”

“Don't know. Liked you.” the sad little voice replied. “Want learn. You smart.”

“No!” the girl dog barked. “Daniel. He smart!”

“Machine smart. Like machines.” the boy looked from her to Daniel to Rodney to Radek. “I fix things.” 

“But I don't know anything about dogs.” Rodney slid off his stool and knelt down by the pup. “I don't know what to feed you or how to take care of you. And I go places that would be dangerous to you, you know, radiation and high voltage and things that. I can't be responsible for you.”

The puppy looked up at him sadly. “Okay.” Then he turned to Zelenka who was still sitting in the chair watching. “You be friend?”

Radek got down off the chair and sat down on the floor cross-legged. He bend down closely to the puppy. “I would be proud to be your human friend.” He looked at Rodney then back to the little dog. “I will teach you everything you want to learn.” The little dog climbed into the man's lap and licked his face.

McKay stood up and looked at Daniel, who only shook his head at the other man. “C'mon, we've only got a few minutes. We don't want to miss the naming.”

Zelenka quickly stood up and gently picked up the pup. “Then let us go. This is an important day and we don't want to be late.”

Daniel looked at the little girl dog who reared up on his leg. He scooped her up in his arms. “Let's go.”

 

The two men and the pups arrived in the formal briefing room last. The others of the pack were already there. Doctor O'Connell was there in his motorized wheelchair. He had been brought to Atlantis by his genetically enhanced dogs when he had become ill. Doctor Beckett had been able to stablize the elderly man and the pack of small canines had been well received by the Lanteans themselves. Soon after their arrival, Faith the alpha female of the pack had given birth to a litter of advanced puppies. As per tradition, they weren't officially named until they reached puppyhood and had been weaned. Today was the day they would receive their names. And they had each asked their favorite human friend to be there with them.

Evan Lorne was there with the black and white tuxedo male pup, Teyla Emmagen was with the black and tan female pup, and now Daniel Jackson was with the little black and white spotted girl and Radek Zelenka stood proudly by the brown and white spotted boy.

The adults dogs had arranged themselves with their favorite Lanteans to witness the naming ceremony. Of course, Doctor O'Connell was their primary Boss, but he was now quite elderly and chair bound. The dogs needed someone to actively interact and train with. They enjoyed running and playing too much to sit still even with the man they loved and obeyed and the old man was wise enough to know the little dogs needed more stimulation than he could supply.

Jack, the Alpha male and father to the litter, was sitting next to Jack O'Neill. They both loved sitting on the pier in the sun and fishing. They also enjoyed watching the youngsters, both human and canine, train and improve. Bob, the larger brown dog, had hit it off famously with Ronon Dex. Joe, the brown and white spotted adolescent male sat next to his flying buddy, John Sheppard. Joy, his litter mate, was with Carson Beckett and Faith the Alpha female and the puppies' mother was sitting proudly by their old master watching proudly as her youngest children had not only survived but flourished here on Atlantis. Mister Woolsey was also present, representing Atlantis in his official capacity.

Doctor O'Connell looked around the small group and smiled. Then he began. “Who knew three months ago when we were lost in the Pegasus Galaxy and I nearly dead that my dogs, my children, would take the helm of our little ship and bring us here to this safe haven. Jack and Bob had taken control of the ship, without my permission, I might add.” The doctor looked at the two males who didn't look the least ashamed. “Then they asked for help. The crew of this marvelous city responded and we were welcomed with open arms. And just in time for my favorite lady,” he smiled at Faith, “to present us with the next litter of these marvelous wonderful helpers.” The little lady dog even managed to look embarrassed.

“So enough of an old man's rambling.” O'Connell concluded. “Now, let us get to the reason we are here. Because of the dangers of deep space travel, we learned not to name the puppies until they were well on their way to adolescence. This litter has done well and are already communicating with human's in an unprecedented manner. They have made the pack proud. I have been talking to their parents, Alpha Jack and Alpha Faith, and we have come to decisions about the correct names for the little ones. Our females are always named after parts of our philosophy so that we keep our ideals true and honorable.

After a proper pause, Doctor O'Connell cleared his throat and continued. “For the first born, a proper warrior princess,” he indicated the larger black and tan female who looked up at Teyla then crossed to the Boss' side. “I give you the name Honor to keep you strong in your ideals. I know you will live up to your name as long as you live.” He stroked her head lovingly if weakly.

Next the little black and white spotted girl dog who stood proudly by her friend Daniel. She crossed over to her master. “I give you the honorable name Truth, by which you will always live your life.” She ducked her head under his hand. “You are a true daughter of Jack.”

The two little girls looked at the group proudly, knowing they were being honored with their names.

Doctor O'Connell smiled down at them then continued. “Our males are always named after an honorable human to impress upon them the importance of their lives.” Turning to the black and white male, he continued. “For the eldest born male of the litter, because of his boldness towards the unknown I give you the name of Frederick the Great.” He also came to the old man. O'Connell stroked his head gently.

And last the brown and white spotted boy came to stand by Ian. “Where is your friend Rodney?” The pup looked at him sorrowfully. “Ah, so that's the way it is. Well, little one, its better to learn your true friends in the safety of your home port than on the trail between the stars. I believe this is a wise thing you have discovered,” He looked at Zelenka who smiled and blushed. Ian continued. “But I give you a suitable name. I name you George, the Curious. You will learn much, as I believe you have already started to do.”

Just as the old man reached to stroke the little dog's brow an interruption came from the door. It was Rodney. “I'm sorry.” the younger man said. “I was distracted and I guess I was a little short with the puppy. I think I made a mistake.”

“No, young Rodney.” Ian looked at him gravely. “Having a dog is not for everyone. Its better to know your limitations. But” the old man then smiled at him. “if you regret your words, remember it is always acceptable to have more than one friend.”

McKay sighed. “That's true, I don't know anything about dogs. Maybe as Radek teaches him, he can teach me.” He smiled at the pup. “And I think Curious George is a good name for this little guy.” O'Connell nodded and stroked the pup who sat down next to his litter-mates.

Then, Woolsey stepped forward. “I'd just like to say that you and your dogs have been nothing but a positive experience for us here on Atlantis. They have helped us in our hunting and even rescued one of our team members at their own risk. They have brought happiness to many of our people and have continued to impress us with their intelligence and spirit. So,” nodded at all the dogs and Doctor O'Connell. “We of Atlantis wish to welcome you all to Atlantis and hope you will make this your home.”

Everyone came together in a happy group and the pups rejoined their chosen friends. While not their true master, for as long as Ian O'Connell lived he would continue to hold that title, they would follow and learn from the humans whom they had chosen and who had chosen them.

After the required hand shaking and head patting a young crew-woman entered the room. “Mr. Woolsey and everyone, we in the cafeteria have put on a little meal in honor of this day. We all like the dogs and want to celebrate with them.” She looked over at the retired General and smiled at him. “And, we do have cake.” A laugh flowed up from the group and they all started towards the door following the young woman.

Rodney joined Radek and George as they remained at the back of the crowd. “I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings.” he started to speak to the pup. “I guess I didn't understand what you wanted. I hope you can still think of me as someone you can ask questions of and learn from.”

“Okay. I like two friends.” George wagged his tail at both the scientists. 

Radek smiled at Rodney. “See, you've learned something already Rodney. It will be a good experience for you.”

“Yeah, even if he's not a cat, he's curious enough to be one.” He reached down to ruffle the pup's ears.”

“What's a cat?”

“C'mon.” Radek said. “We'll look it up when we get back to the lab.” 

So they left for the cafeteria to learn about many things, including cake.


End file.
